


Forbidden Snack

by anniespinkhouse



Series: Snack Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen bakes cakes. Jared ignores his instruction not to touch them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all fiction folks, the boys don't belong to me and they aren't getting in my van for cakes any time soon.

Jared breathes the rich aroma. It's warm and sweet, vanilla, moms, and hugs.

There are sixty golden cupcakes, cooling in rows, that Jensen has baked for his charity.

Jensen waggles his finger, “Don't touch!” he grins, and walks away.

But there's another, slightly misshapen cake, to one side.

Just a sniff...a taste...

Jensen returns. He gapes at Jared, “Jared!”

Crumbs flutter like confetti, and Jared swallows – something hard.

“Did you eat it?”

Jared gives puppy eyes that widen when they see an empty ring box in Jensen's hand.

Jensen rolls his eyes, and kneels, “Will you marry me? Idiot.”

 


End file.
